As a pneumatic tire that increases heat dissipation of the tread portion while minimizing an increase in groove area, the applicant has proposed a technique for forming a recess on a groove wall surface of a circumferential groove opposite to a widthwise groove (see WO2013/054950 (PTL 1)). According to this technique, wind flows into the groove efficiently, thereby increasing heat dissipation of the tread rubber.